


I Bet That You Look Good on the Dance Floor

by weebshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, But Not Much, Cuddling, I needed more bottom iwa in my life so I wrote this please forgive me, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight fluff, Top Oikawa Tooru, hes not wrong, iwa thinks oikawa is stupidly pretty and really annoying, theres a slight plot, well this was supposed to be a one night stand but I somehow end up making everything fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebshit/pseuds/weebshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn’t even be considered dancing - the way this man seemed to just cut through the crowd of dancers, hunting down his desired prey as his hips gyrated to the beat and his lips parted and turned up in a way that made Hajime realize he knew exactly how alluring he was. It was almost frustrating to watch, the way he could so easily pull  anyone under his spell and then just walk away moments later, already onto his next victim.</p><p>Alternatively, Iwaizumi is having a shitty time at a club and Oikawa makes his night a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet That You Look Good on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this... I just wanted to write some porn so I did. Forgive me if it's not great, I've never actually written anything like this before, but I blame Arctic Monkey's for getting me to sin this way.

He peeled himself off the hard, leather seat and headed back to the bar, needing another drink. He tried to tug his shorts down some, because God, the entire building could probably see his ass hanging out right now. It was useless though, either way he tried to position the overly short shorts there was some unwanted skin showing. He was _so_ going to kill those two idiots for this; this was the last time he let them convince him to come anywhere - especially some shitty night club under the promise of “it’ll be fun Hajime.” And to make matters worse, he’d let them dress him up in… whatever sorry excuse for an outfit this was.

Hajime tried to tug his shorts down again, hoping that they weren’t as revealing as they felt as he walked over to the bar and plopped himself down on a stool to ordered another drink, something stronger this time because dammit, he didn’t want to be in his right mind at the moment. For the time he had to be here, he might as well get too drunk to remember the overwhelming scent of sweat and alcohol - or the visual of his two best friends grinding against each other on the dance floor.

He ordered two drinks.

With alcohol in him, Hajime could almost understand why people thought it was fun to come here, _almost_.

The dance music that was pulsing through the whole club and had been so annoying earlier was nothing but a haze of overly pitched vocals and synthetic basses that was almost comforting to Hajime’s intoxicated mind. The tight, overly revealing clothes that had felt uncomfortable and embarrassing felt almost empowering with his newfound drunken confidence and he was almost happy to be flaunting a little skin. Besides it wasn’t like everyone else wasn’t dressed just as revealing as him if not more so.

Hajime swiveled the bar stool around, holding his drink in his hand as he turned to face the dance floor; he was growing bored of watching the bartender mix drinks. Luckily, it seemed Makki and Mattsun had left the overcrowded, sweaty dance floor to do something probably more fun than drink away their time out. Then again, with those two, probably not. Hajime should know better, they were probably just as shitfaced as him right now… wherever the hell they were.

He couldn’t even think about his friends for more than a fraction of a second before his eyes were drawn to something on the dance floor, or rather, someone.

All perfect brown curls and pale, smooth looking skin that Hajime could see plenty of in that outfit (seriously? Was this guy wearing a crop top with a giant cartoon alien on it?) he couldn’t take his eyes off of this man. This couldn’t even be considered dancing - the way this man seemed to just cut through the crowd of dancers, hunting down his desired prey as his hips gyrated to the beat and his lips parted and turned up in a way that made Hajime realize he knew exactly how alluring he was. It was almost frustrating to watch, the way he could so easily pull anyone under his spell and then just walk away moments later, already onto his next victim.

Stupid alien shirt and all, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the stunning brunette as he made his way around the crowded dance floor, dancing and grinding and flirting with what seemed like every goddamn person in the room, female or male. He wanted to be out there. He wanted this stranger to touch him the way he was touching those other people. Briefly, Hajime let his mind wander to how it’d feel to dig his nails into that pale skin, leaving angry red marks across the expanse of his perfectly pale body. He thought about how it’d feel with their bodies pressed together, and he thought about those perfect lips, travelling across every inch of his body until he was nothing but putty in this man’s hands--

Hajime was snapped from his thoughts as his staring was finally noticed and that piercing brown gaze met his own. As badly as he wanted to look away, to not make this situation more awkward than it was, Hajime couldn’t. His eyes just stayed locked on the beautiful strangers as a sinister grin upturned his lips. That couldn’t be good.

With great effort, Hajime tore his eyes away from the man’s, turning his barstool back around as he tried to ignore the gaze he could still feel piercing through him. Downing the rest of his drink, Hajime stared at the counter as he tried to form a thought that was something other than that ridiculously handsome stranger. He hoped he wasn’t still watching him.

Even with the alcohol in his system, he still felt rather out of place here. Drunk or not, he was the kind of person to be stuck in his head more than he was to go out and socialize, and he especially wasn’t the type to grind against strangers at some dirty night club. But he could almost consider it a good idea if he could feel that lean but toned body against his own--

Someone had sat down next to him.

Hajime turned his gaze to the left and felt his heart flip in his chest. He’d come over here, and _holy shit_ , handsome couldn’t even be used to describe this man anymore. He was just pretty. All delicate features and soft brown eyes that made him look entirely innocent, framed by long eyelashes - longer than Hajime’d ever seen on a guy before. And his lips, turned up in a knowing smirk as Hajime shamelessly looked him up and down. He was beautiful.

Finally, he was able to think of something other than kissing bright red and purple and blue marks into the exposed, pale skin of his neck, Hajime only uttered out an eloquent, “what do you want?” as the man stared back at him completely shamelessly. Hajime felt self conscious in these clothes again, though he didn’t let it show. He wondered if the stranger could hear how hard his heart was pounding in his chest right now.

“I think I could ask you the same thing.” He finally spoke, lips turning up again in that sinister way that made Hajime feel as if this man was planning every way he could completely wreck him. Hajime wasn’t opposed to the idea. “You were the one who was staring at me from across the room. I figured if you didn’t have the nerve to come talk to me I’d do it myself.”

His voice was deeper than Hajime had been expecting. It was low but smooth as it reverberated through Hajime’s mind even after he’d gone silent. He was expecting him to say something back, but Hajime just swallowed hard and looked away, because what the hell was he supposed to say to that anyways?

The stranger laughed. Hajime wanted to be angry about being laughed at, but something about the way laughter seemed to bubble out of this man only turned his attention back to him.

“I wasn’t staring.” He mumbled in annoyance. Well, that was a blatant lie. Just about anyone in the club could see that.

“You were definitely staring. Don’t be embarrassed, it’s cute.” The stranger went on, propping his head up on one elbow as he stared back at Hajime, all fluttering eyelashes and flirtatious looks. He was too pretty, it wasn’t fair.

When there was once again no reply, the brunette spoke up, crossing one long leg over the other. “I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

Dammit, he even had a pretty name. “Tooru...” He let the syllables roll off his tongue, pleased with the with the way they sounded. Hajme wanted that name to leave his lips in a completely different context.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” He spoke, his voice cold, almost disinterested (though that was far from the case).

“Hajime, hmm.” Oikawa repeated, tapping long, slender fingers against the bar as he stared back at Hajime. “Tell me, Hajime, just why were you making eyes at me from across the room?”

Hajime just scoffed. “There’s an obvious answer to that. You don’t look all that intelligent but I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“Rude.” Oikawa frowned, his expression changing from flirtatious to offended, then right back just as quickly. “Well, if it’s so obvious then let’s get out of here, hm?” He spoke again, voice back to the same low, sultry one Hajime had been hearing so far.

“I don’t know, I don’t usually sleep with guys who wear alien crop tops to a night club.” Hajime answered, glancing back down at Oikawa’s outfit choice. The shirt was paired with some colorful shorts that were, amazingly, even shorter than his own. He hadn’t had a chance to see him from behind, but Hajime was sure he wouldn’t be disappointed.

“And I don’t usually sleep with guys who are going to give themselves wrinkles before they’re thirty, but I suppose we can both make exceptions.” Oikawa countered, his voice taking on a new, more airy and whimsical tone. He just frowned harder. God, this guy was annoying. Hajime briefly thought about all the different ways he could shut him up… his eyes falling still as his mind wandered.

“Hellooo, earth to Hajime. My eyes are up here!” Oikawa snapped impatiently, grabbing Hajime’s attention again and he realized he had most certainly been staring. Well, at least it wasn’t on purpose this time, but his eyes had landed right on the strip of skin that showed between his shirt and shorts. That was awkward.

“Sorry. I was just considering what the most effective way to get you to be quiet was.” He deadpanned, bringing his eyes back up to meet Oikawa’s again. “You talk too much.”

“You really are rude. It’s a good thing you’re cute then.” Oikawa sighed dramatically as if Hajime were some lost cause.

“Cute?” He scoffed. Cute was certainly not a word he’d use to describe himself.

“Yes, you’re cute. Why do you think I came to talk to you?”

Hajime fell silent once again at that comment and directed his gaze anywhere but Oikawa. Normally, cute was definitely not an adjective he’d like describing him, but coming from Oikawa it was tolerable - endearing almost. Dammit, why was he okay with everything this asshole did?

Once again, it was Oikawa who had to break the silence. “Well Mr. Can’t-take-a-compliment, are we gonna get out of this place or what?”

He thought for a second before nodding just barely. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Hajime let his feet hit the ground, feeling a little dizzy as he tried to stand up and he leaned against the barstool. Maybe having all that to drink wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Just as quickly as he was up so was Oikawa, grabbing onto his arm to steady him. “Looks like someone had a little too much to drink while they were watching the dance floor so intently.” He teased and Hajime just shot him a glare, only realizing now that they were standing that Oikawa was significantly taller than him. God, everything about him was annoying… and attractive. Damn he hated his mind right now.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” He grumbled, pulling his arm out of Oikawa’s grip. He could walk himself, albeit anything but a straight line. “Where are we going anyways?” He asked, realizing that he couldn’t take Oikawa home. He shared an apartment with his two idiot best friends who he seemed to have misplaced along the course of the night; while he’d walked in on the two of them having sex way more times than he’d like to count, he didn’t want them to see him in the same position.

“My place.” Oikawa answered assuringly, taking ahold of Hajime’s arm again despite his pulling away. “Don’t worry, I’ll prevent you from walking into a wall. Besides, you have nice arms.” He commented, stroking Hajime’s bicep.

“I’m not that drunk.” He grumbled, not even bothering to fight Oikawa’s touching anymore. It wasn’t like he didn’t desperately want to be touched by him, in any way he could get. Oikawa just hummed disbelievingly at that but didn’t argue any further on the topic.

Once they made it out of the club, Hajime realized they’d probably have to end up taking a cab and he felt like rather crawling into a hole and dying than getting into a cab with Oikawa. The last thing he wanted was some innocent cab driver to see him dressed like this with another man in similar attire heading out of a nightclub at… whatever the hell time it was. Hajime didn’t even know anymore. Assumptions would be made. Well, not that they were wrong assumptions, but he still didn’t want to have to deal with that awkward drive.

Just as soon as he was about to complain, Oikawa was leading him towards a car and had already dug keys out of the tiny pockets he did have. Hajime immediately grew jealous of the fact that Oikawa’s stupidly short shorts had pockets and his didn’t. Not fair. He was still going to kill Makki and Mattsun for this outfit once he got home - or maybe he’d have to thank them if this night went well enough after all.

“Wait, you’re driving?” He stopped in his tracks, Oikawa glancing back at him in confusion. “Aren’t you drunk?” Oikawa just laughed.

“No I’m not drunk, silly Iwa-chan.” Hajime immediately gave him a look of seeming disgust because what the hell was that nickname and where did it come from? “I don’t drink when I’m here alone. This club is kinda shady after all.”

Hajime’s expression contorted to one of confusion. So he wasn’t drunk? Who the hell acts like this sober? And who would want to be here sober in the first place?

Regardless, the reassurance that he wasn’t intoxicated was enough to convince Hajime to climb into the passenger's seat of Oikawa’s car and let him drive the both of them off.

“So if this club is so shady why should I trust that you’re not some serial killer, or trying to sell me into human trafficking or something?” Hajime asked, half joking half not. Well, mostly not; he wasn’t particularly scared of a guy in an alien shirt who gave people nicknames like “Iwa-chan” after just meeting them.

“Please. You look like you could beat me up without even breaking a sweat. I’m the one who should be scared of you.” Oikawa chuckled, glancing over at Hajime in the passenger's seat. “I mean, the whole reason I even came over to acknowledge all your staring was because of those muscles. Damn, Iwa-chan.” He grinned, looking back at the road as Hajime felt a light pink dusting his cheeks now.

“Stop calling me that.” Was his only comment as he looked away from Oikawa, both annoyed and kind of pleased with the compliment. Maybe this way too tight shirt had been a good idea after all.

“Oh come on, it’s cute. It fits you.” Oikawa argued, and the guy could put on a pretty convincing pout, Hajime’d give him that.

“Yeah well I can think of a few nicknames that’d fit you too, Trashykawa.” He shot back, glaring over at the driver.

Oikawa immediately pouted again, feigning offense though it was obvious by the upturn of his lips pushing the pout away that he was amused by this. Hajime couldn’t even really stay upset about the annoying nickname for more than a minute with Oikawa next to him. “You’re so mean Hajime. I don’t know why I want to hook up with you in the first place.” At least he’d dropped the nickname.

“Well you’re incredibly annoying, I don’t know why I’d want to hook up with you either.” That was a lie. Hajime could think of a hundred reasons why he was in this car right now heading home with Oikawa. Number one being legs that looked like they went on for miles and Jesus, for someone so skinny, Oikawa’s thighs were nearly as thick as Hajime’s own. Everything about this asshole was perfect and it was infuriating.

“Hmm… probably my dashing good looks and exquisite personality, I’d say.” The sentence itself sounded like something anyone would say as a joke, but coming from Oikawa it seemed like he genuinely believed those things about himself. Hajime just sighed and fell silent, deciding this conversation was pointless.

They pulled up to Oikawa’s a few minutes later, the two of them stepping out of the car and onto the front porch. Oikawa fumbled with his keys for a moment, searching for his house key - wait, did he have an alien keychain? Seriously? Was Hajime about to hook up with an abductee or something?

Finally, the door was pushed open, and just as quickly as they were inside, Hajime felt a pair of lips on his own. Well, apparently they were getting right to the point - not that he was complaining. Once Hajime’s drunken mind could catch up with the rest of him, he managed to kiss back, matching the pace Oikawa had set for them, albeit a little sloppier thanks to his own slightly uncoordinated lips.

Just as quickly as he had started the kiss, Oikawa pulled away again, leaving Hajime staring back at him in anticipation for more.

“Sorry.” Oikawa spoke up. “I really wanted to kiss you.” An almost shy grin spread across those skilled lips and Hajime felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. “Besides, you needed to relax a little anyways. No need to be so uptight Iwa-chan.” The grin spread to a smirk and Hajime only rolled his eyes.

“Shut up. Let’s go to your room.” He demanded more than suggested and the brunette willingly led them away up the stairs and into a rather spacious bedroom. The bed was huge, so that was a bonus. Briefly, he wondered if this guy really was his age. He had a pretty nice house and seemed well off while Hajime was still living in a crowded apartment and paying off student loans.

He knew it was probably weird or rude to ask someone you’re about to hook up with just what the hell they did for a living, but it rolled right off of Hajime’s drunken tongue before he could think twice about it.

Luckily, Oikawa just chuckled, walking over to Hajime and wrapping his arms around the shorter male’s waist. “I play volleyball professionally, Mr. Nosy.” He teased, though his words held no real bite.

That made sense. It explained the house, the car, his overwhelming cockiness. Oh, and probably that killer body as well. Hajime just nodded in response, leaning into Oikawa’s touch.

Thankfully, he made the first move, bringing their lips together again, all open mouthed and sloppy. Hajime didn’t care. Everything felt good to him in this state, especially if it was with Oikawa. He didn’t know what it was, but every touch from the brunette felt completely electrified.

Curious fingers travelled from Oikawa’s waist up to feel the strip of smooth skin left exposed by the cut off of his top. For being as tall and lean as he was, Oikawa was certainly still muscular and Hajime hummed contently against his lips as he felt across every ridge of Oikawa’s abs.

Hooking up with a professional athlete - this was a new one for him, though he most certainly wasn’t complaining.

His hands continued to travel up, slipping under the tight fabric of that ridiculous alien top. Hajime was glad he had his eyes shut so to not ruin the moment by seeing that thing again. He felt the rest of the way up Oikawa’s body before sliding his hands back down as he realized the brunette was doing the same.

Oikawa’s long, slender fingers brushed over Hajime’s own chest, and if the little gasp he let out into his mouth was any indication, Hajime could assume he liked what he felt. With that, Oikawa broke the kiss, slipping his fingers under the hem of Hajime’s shirt and pulling it over his head.

Just as quickly as he was shirtless, Hajime had to do the same to Oikawa, commenting on “getting this god awful thing off.” Oikawa just pouted.

He got over it quickly enough, opting instead to stare at Hajime’s now naked top half, letting his fingers brush over the firm muscles again. “Iwa-chan you’re making me swoon. I haven’t seen muscles this beautiful in a long time, and I hook up with professional athletes regularly.”

Hajime just grinned a little at the compliment. At least his frequent gym visits at the expense of his own sleep and sanity paid off after all. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He commented, taking a step closer to Oikawa as his hands went back to hold at his waist.

This time Hajime was the one to bring their mouths together again, nipping at Oikawa’s bottom lip and eliciting a small sound of surprise from the brunette. That seemed like all it took for Oikawa to take control of the situation again, gripping tight at Hajime’s waist as he let their tongues glide across each other, all while slowly backing them up in what Hajme could only assume was the direction of the bed.

Finally, the back of his knees hit something and Oikawa broke the kiss, pushing him back against the mattress and crawling over top of Hajime. His breathing was already heavy as he stared up at the other man, meeting soft brown eyes.

Oikawa just seemed to take him in for a second before his mouth got right back to work, kissing across the expanse of Hajime’s neck, biting and licking and sucking the tanned skin of his chest and then down even farther, drawing out little sounds of pleasure from Hajime as he let his hands roam across the soft, unmarked skin of Oikawa’s back. He’d make sure to change that later.

His lips moved back up to Hajime’s neck, this time leaving purposeful marks in some less than subtle places. That asshole - there was no way Hajime could hide that. At the moment though, his thoughts on trying to hide his future hickies were fleeting as he just let himself enjoy the feeling of Oikawa’s warm, skilled mouth working over his skin so nicely as he bared his neck to the other, breathing out heavily and urging him to continue.

They were both obviously hard at this point, for Hajime, painfully so in these constricting pants. Experimentally, he let his hips roll up to meet Oikawa’s and they let out a simultaneous sound of satisfaction at the feeling. Hajime did it again, letting his hands slide down to grope at Oikawa’s ass as the two of them ground their hips together, all breathy moans sounding together and filling up the empty room.

“Oikawa. Pants off. Now.” Hajime demanded, drawing their hips apart as he slipped his fingers into the belt loops of Oikawa’s shorts and tugged them down his hips, taking his time to admire the feeling of those long, muscular thighs under his fingertips. He leaned up and kissed across Oikawa’s neck briefly and impatiently before he lifted his hips off the bed to allow Oikawa to tug his pants down as well.

He sighed in relief once they were both down to nothing but underwear, and in one swift motion Hajime flipped them over, hovering above Oikawa before he even had the chance to register what had happened.

Hajime just grinned down at him as the surprised look on his face contorted into a smile; he almost looked impressed. “Not bad Iwa-chan, where’d you learn that one?”

Hajime just rolled his eyes and leaned in to bite at Oikawa’s neck, wanting to leave him just as many marks as Oikawa had so graciously left across his neck.

He took his time, letting his lips glide across the expanse of perfectly pale skin before him. He was too unmarked, too pristine; Hajime let his tongue work over a spot just above Oikawa’s collar bone that he quickly realized the other liked a lot if the light, gasping moans were any indication. He sunk his teeth into the sensitive flesh, sucking a bright red mark into the skin. Then his lips just travelled to their next stop, leaving another mark, and then another until Oikawa was a whining, squirming mess beneath him.

“Hajime, please.” He groaned, tipping his head to the side and exposing more of his neck to the other male as his back arched off the bed. Hajime could sense his impatience, and his own painfully hard cock was certainly limiting his own patience.

With that, Hajime pulled away from Oikawa’s neck and chest, now dotted with patches of bright red and dark purples and blues and he looked back to admire his work. He might’ve gone a little overboard, but Oikawa looked so beautiful like this - his chest heaving and eyes blown wide as he stared up at Hajime, anticipating more - he couldn’t be bothered to care.

Once he could regain his thoughts enough to stop staring at Oikawa’s form beneath him, Hajime rolled over and laid down next to the brunette. “Get the lube.” He instructed. Oikawa just looked at him in confusion for a second before he sat up and headed to the dresser, searching around for what they needed. In the meantime, Hajime tugged off his boxers - the last remaining piece of clothing he had on him - and stroked his own aching length, groaning at the much needed contact.

Oikawa turned around with the bottle in hand and looked stunned as he noticed Hajime there on the bed, then a devilish smirk just spread across his lips.

“Ooh, so impatient Hajime.” Oikawa sauntered over to him before he quickly crawled back on top of Hajime and pinned both his hands above his head, haphazardly tossing the bottle of lube to the side. “Let me take care of you.” He grinned and stared down at Hajime with almost believably innocent eyes as he slid down his body until he was face to face with Hajime’s achingly hard cock.

Hajime looked away, his heart thudding in his chest until he felt those plush, pink lips wrap around the head of his cock, suckling gently. His body shivered and his hips twitched up into Oikawa’s mouth a little more, needing more friction. Oikawa easily complied, letting his mouth sink down further and further on Hajime’s cock, drawing broken gasps and moans out of him. “Fuck, Tooru… more.” He urged, pushing his hips farther up into Oikawa’s mouth. The brunette once again did as he was told, quickly bobbing his head up and down on Hajime’s cock and finally forcing him to look down at Oikawa

As he did, the other was anything but disappointed with the picture before him. Pretty brown eyes that somehow held the ability to go from piercing and flirtatious to completely innocent in just seconds were staring up at him, blown wide as his lips stretched so perfectly over his cock. The image went straight to Hajime’s arousal, building on the heat already growing in his stomach.

It only took a little bit longer of Oikawa working his mouth so expertly over him for Hajime to be breathing out heavy and tugging at locks of soft, messy brown hair as he approached his climax. He hoped his body language was enough of a warning for Oikawa because next thing he knew he was pushing that wet heat down farther onto his cock as he came hard into Oikawa’s mouth, a string of curses and moans leaving his lips.

Only once he was sure Hajime had finished did Oikawa pull off of his cock with an obscene pop and lick of his lips. Hajime watched him with blinking eyes, still coming down from his high.

“Mmm, Iwa-chan sounds really good like that.” Oikawa commented, quickly tugging off his boxers to free his own erection as he stood in front of Hajime on full display.

“Yeah, you sound really good like that too. Quiet.” He shot back. Hajime hated that he almost didn’t believe that… that he almost was actually starting to like to sound of Oikawa’s voice. He hated it. Dammit, this is why he didn’t do one night stands.

Once again, Oikawa had to pull him from his staring and direct his gaze back up from the newly exposed area of his body that Hajime was currently studying.

“Ya-ho, earth to Iwa-chan. My eyes are up here! And I said you’re being mean! Did you even hear me?” He didn’t.

“Yeah I heard you. I just chose not to comment.” Hajime couldn’t help it as his gaze travelled back down. “Can we just do this?” He urged, quickly sitting up enough to pull Oikawa back down over top of him and bring their lips together in a wet, sloppy kiss. Hajime laid back down and spread his legs, letting Oikawa settle between them before he just as quickly broke the kiss. “Hurry.” He demanded, growing impatient.

Oikawa just grinned and sat up some, letting those long fingers stroke across Hajime’s legs. He glared up at him. That was not where he wanted to feel Oikawa’s fingers right now, yet the touch felt too nice for him to complain and he just spread his legs some more, hoping that Oikawa would take a hint.

Finally he did and Hajime watched as Oikawa’s expression went from playful teasing to fiery determination. “Hands and knees.” He ordered, and for probably the first time that night, Hajime obeyed him. He willingly flipped himself over, letting his face stay buried in the sheets of Oikawa’s bed as he got onto his knees, his ass left completely exposed in front of Oikawa. He was too filled with desire to even worry about being self conscious.

Oikawa just stared back at him in away that could only be described as _hungry_ and Hajime couldn’t figure out exactly how he went from annoying and whiny to _this_ in no time flat. As he heard the familiar pop of the bottle opening and then the squirt of liquid to fingers Hajime arched his back in anticipation, having given up on trying to twist his neck to see what Oikawa would be doing next. He liked the surprise after all. Besides, wasn’t his wish from the beginning to just be putty in this man’s hands? Now he was getting what he wanted.

And Oikawa certainly didn’t disappoint as he let one slicked up finger tease around his hole while his free hand kneaded the muscular flesh of his ass. Hajime just shivered at the touch, pushing his hips backwards into Oikawa’s hands as to let him know he absolutely wanted more and if he didn’t hurry up with it he was going to go insane.

“Patience Iwa-chan.” Oikawa spoke, his voice lower than he’d heard it all night - not since Oikawa’d first introduced himself at the bar. His fingers slid around Hajime’s slicked up entrance, though they never pushed in, and as patient as Hajime could be he was ready to just reach around and do it himself. He groaned low, wiggling his hips back a little as some incentive for Oikawa to give him what he wanted.

“Hmm, you are being so good for me…” He spoke up again and all Hajime could do was be annoyed. He really did like Oikawa better with his cock shoved down his throat to shut him up. Finally though, after what felt like an eternity of teasing, although realistically Hajime knew it probably hadn’t even been a minute, Oikawa let one finger slip inside of him.

Hajime’s immediate reaction was to groan and press himself back onto Oikawa’s finger. He was relieved to finally feel the penetration he so desperately craved, but it wasn’t enough. “More, Oikawa…” Hajime managed to get out, his voice coming out a lot more desperate than he’d intended.

Oikawa just grinned. “What’s the magic word?” He asked teasingly, wiggling his one finger about inside of Hajime. His hips squirmed.

“The magic word is stick another finger in me before I reach back there and do it myself.” He demanded, tired of Oikawa’s joking and teasing. Thankfully, Oikawa seemed to finally get the hint and he complied, slipping in a second finger easily enough and slowly thrusting them in and out. Hajime’s hips rocked back with every movement, trying to take those two fingers as deep as he could with each movement. He was already letting out little grunts of satisfaction as Oikawa would brush his fingers over that sensitive area inside him. “Curl your fingers upwards… yeah- yeah. Right there...” He moaned out contently as Oikawa hit his prostate spot on. Then, teasingly so, the brunette moved his fingers just out of reach of that area. Hajime was going to kill him.

“You absolute fucking prick…” He groaned into the bedsheets, thrusting his hips back as hard as he could onto Oikawa’s fingers again, though it was to no avail when Oikawa just withdrew from him completely.

Finally, Hajime did turn his head back to see Oikawa, rage clear in his eyes as he wanted to figure out exactly what the hell he thought he was doing. “Oikawa I swear to god if you don’t--”

Oikawa just smirked and grabbed a condom from the bedside dresser. “You seem ready to me, Hajime.” He hummed, unwrapping the condom and easily sliding it over his cock. Oikawa’s breathing hitched slightly at finally having some contact to his aching hard length. Now that he thought about it, Hajime had been receiving all the attention for most of this and he took back some of his nasty thoughts about what a horrible dom Oikawa was. But only some of them, because all of this teasing was driving him crazy.

He didn’t even have time to consider the it would probably hurt when Oikawa pushed into him with so little preparation - he wasn’t small after all. Hajime was almost looking forward to the raw sting as he was filled up. “Please hurry.” Was all he muttered out, breathy and soft and nothing like how he’d normally sound.

Oikawa seemed to notice that right away and he smirked, running his fingers down the curve of Hajime’s spine. He shivered. “So sensitive Iwa-chan… you’re so demanding, are you sure you want me to top you?” He teased, letting those fingers trail down past his tailbone and over the cleft of his ass. Hajime growled low in his throat.

“Yes, I’m sure.” He answered, playing into Oikawa’s little game. He didn’t care, so long as he could feel that sweet stretch of Oikawa’s cock sliding into him. Hajime was already so hard after having come once already, he wanted Oikawa more than he’d like to admit, though he probably would if it meant he could finally get what he wanted.

Hajime buried his face in a pillow again, deciding he didn’t want to see this anymore - he just wanted to _feel_. “Well, you have been so good for me. I guess I shouldn’t make you wait any longer.” Oikawa finally hummed out, his voice low and sultry. When Oikawa spoke like that, it was the kind of voice that was smooth and relaxing - the kind of voice that could put you to sleep, though Hajime certainly didn’t plan on sleeping any time soon.

With that, he heard the squirt of lube again and then a low moan come from Oikawa. His body buzzed in anticipation. Then, finally, Hajime felt the blunt end of Oikawa’s cock pressing up against his entrance. He moaned shamelessly and rocked his hips back just a little. If anything, he could blame his behavior on the alcohol, though he wasn’t sure that was entirely the case.

Finally, _finally_ Oikawa’s cock pressed into him, tearing a low, guttural moan from the both of them and Hajime felt his entire world collapse around him as he gripped hard at the bedsheets. It hurt and it stung, but it felt so, so good and Hajime let his hips sink back until Oikawa was sheathed completely inside him. The room filled with a chorus of moans and gasps as they both adjusted to the new sensation.

The burn soon turned to desire for more and Hajime managed to get out a broken “move,” reaching an arm back to grab Oikawa’s thighs, letting himself feel each muscle contract as he pulled back out. Hajime felt his cock twitch eagerly between his legs; he needed more.

As Oikawa let himself push back into the insanely tight heat, Hajime slammed his hips back hard, pulling a deep, low moan from himself, as well as a surprised one from Oikawa. “Faster.” Hajime demanded, his voice was muffled by the pillows but he hoped he could get this hint as his nails dug into Oikawa’s thighs.

The brunette wasted no time in doing as he was told, easily rocking his hips into Hajime faster - each thrust going a little deeper until finally, he brushed over that sensitive area inside of Hajime, earning him a sound somewhere between a moan and a choked whine. Oikawa seemed to take the reassurance positively as he matched his last thrust, forcing himself as deep into Hajime as he could, met by the other rocking his hips back into each thrust.

It was so good now that all the aching pain of not being stretched properly had faded into overwhelming pleasure at being filled up so perfectly, but it still _wasn’t enough_. From this angle, all Oikawa could do was brush over his prostate, never really hitting it just how he wanted, never getting him to see stars the way Hajime wanted to.

“Tooru...” He groaned, turning his head back to look at Oikawa. Shit - he looked so good like this, all wrecked expression and messy brown hair that looked so foreign with Oikawa’s normally picture perfect appearance. He watched the way Oikawa’s cock slid in and out between his thighs and he decided he just didn’t have a good enough view from where he was. He wanted to see Oikawa. “Stop.” He demanded, and once Oikawa had still inside him, Hajime rolled over onto his back and stared up at the brunette. He grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss, mumbling the okay to move again against his lips.

Oikawa certainly did move, matching the quick pace they had set before, only this time he could hit _right_ where Hajime wanted it. His back arched off the mattress and a wracked sound of pleasure left his lips as he abandoned the kiss. “Fuck fuck fuck… right there, don’t stop.” Hajime groaned, wrapping his arms around Oikawa as he thrust into him, hard and unrelenting.

He certainly wasn’t complaining, and as Oikawa’s hips snapped into him faster and harder, hitting at that spot inside him just perfectly, Hajime dug his nails into the soft flesh of Oikawa’s back, earning him a groan from the other.

Hajime knew he was getting close as Oikawa fucked into him hard and fast, and he reveled in every moan that left his lips as his thrusts became more sporadic and Hajime’s nails drug down his back.

It was just how Hajime liked it, rough and without hesitation. The twist of Oikawa’s face as he got closer and closer and the brilliant expressions that formed across his perfect features were just enough to push Hajime over the edge and with one more hard hit to his prostate he was coming hard onto his chest, back arching off the mattress as he moaned out an incoherent string of unfinished curses and moans and one very prominent shout of Oikawa’s name as his orgasm coursed through his body, leaving Hajime seeing white.

That seemed like all it took to push Oikawa over the edge as well. He leaned down and bit hard into the unmarked skin just above Hajime’s collarbone as his hips thrust into him without rhythm, hitting Hajime’s prostate and making his eyes water with overstimulation. It all felt so good - it was all so much.

He watched as Oikawa’s head tipped back and his hips thrust in more shallowly. He watched as the toned muscles of his stomach contracted as he came hard inside of Hajime, shouting out his name. That was a sight Hajime was sure he’d have with him for the rest of his life - truly one of the most beautiful things he’d gotten to see and one of the most beautiful people he’d gotten to experience.

Shakily, Oikawa pulled out of him, leaving Hajime feeling utterly empty as he flopped down and laid beside him, pulling off and tying up the condom before he discarded it to the side and wrapped Hajime up in his arms right away.

Hajime didn’t care that they were both sticky and sweaty and gross - he was to drunk or too tired to care, or both. He just wrapped his arms back around the brunette, smiling a little as he laid his head on Hajime’s chest. Oikawa wiped away some of the come that was still covering Hajime’s stomach and brought his fingers to his mouth, obscenely licking them clean. Hajime just watched him, body still humming from overwhelming pleasure.

“Iwa-chan tastes good.” Oikawa commented, letting his arm drape lazily over Hajime’s chest now that he was all cleaned up. Hajime just blushed because that was such a completely lewd thing to say, yet Oikawa sounded so sincere.

“Thanks I guess.” He mumbled, letting his fingers run through the now messy locks of brown hair. This was all too… romantic. It didn’t feel like a one night stand - though Hajime couldn’t complain because it was certainly better than being booted after sex.

Oikawa just hummed and nuzzled his face against Hajime’s chest. “And Iwa-chan has pretty muscles and makes pretty sounds when I fuck him.” He went on, his voice maintaining that same light, airy tone and Hajime once again questioned if this guy had any shame at all.

Whatever, it didn’t matter. The moment was nice and Hajime planted a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. “You were really good too.” He reassured, deciding that Oikawa probably didn’t need compliment after compliment. The guy’s ego was big enough as it was, but really, that had been some of the best sex of his life. Maybe it was because it seemed like everything Oikawa did felt completely mind blowing or maybe it was because he was too drunk to know the difference. Either way, he felt completely blissed out from the night’s events and utterly exhausted as he held Oikawa close to him. “You don’t mind if I stay here, right?”

Oikawa just looked up at him with drooping, tired eyes. “I would really like it if you did stay here, Hajime.” He answered back quietly, and that was all it took to put his mind at ease as Hajime made himself comfortable on Oikawa’s oversized bed that he realized now would be disheartening to sleep on alone.

“I would like it too…” He mumbled back, his mind foggy with sleep and alcohol and before Hajime knew it, he was drifting off to sleep, his last waking thoughts the memories of smooth, pale skin against his own and pretty brown eyes framed by long, fluttering eyelashes staring back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to alternatively title this Katie can't write anything without somehow making it annoyingly fluffy. Please forgive me. Also I don't know how the hell what was supposed to be a quick, smutty oneshot turned out to be 7k words... don't look at me.
> 
> As always, I love getting kudos as well as positive or constructive comments and it inspires me to keep writing stuff so yay thanks if you do that.
> 
> also my instagram is @iwa.chan pls hmu


End file.
